Disney Canada Resort
Disney Canada Resort '''(shortly known as '''DCR, french as Recours Disney Canada, shortly french as RDC) is a fictional theme park Disney Parks resort entertainment resort located in Toronto Canada it is owned and operated by Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home four theme parks,entertainment complex,two water parks, 13 themed resorts (excluding eight more that are on-site but not owned by the Walt Disney Company), two spas and fitness centers and five golf courses. The resort opened on June 10,1996. The Resort was Formerly known as CanadaDisney '''from 1996 - 2000. The complex/Parks '''Theme Parks/Water Parks: *'Disneyland Toronto '- The main theme park of the resort and similair to the Magic Kingdom in Orlando and Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallée, France. opened on April 16,1996. *[[Walt Disney's MGM Studios Toronto|'Walt Disney's MGM Studios Toronto']] (french as Les Studio de Disney MGM Toronto)- movie studio based theme park.opened on March 17,2000. * Disney’s Animal Kingdom Toronto '''(french as '''Règne Animal de Disney Toronto)- an animal theme park which is the simler to the one at Lake Beuna Vista, Florida. Opened on May 22, 2004. * Beastly Kingdom Toronto '''(french as '''Royaume Bestial Toronto) - a theme park dedicated to dragons and mythical creatures. Opened in June 23, 2006. * Disney’s Typhoon Lagoon Toronto '''(french as '''Typhon Lagune de Disney Toronto)' '- a water park Opened on July 24, 1999. Other Attractions: * Pixar Mini Golf – A miniature golf course The facility has six different and intricately themed courses: Toy Story,A Bugs Life,Cars,Finding Nemo,Monsters Inc and The Incredibles Opening Date: 'June 6, 2007. * '''Disney’s Animal Kingdom Safari Drive Thru '- a drive-thru safari-park-alike attraction located next-door the the resort. Opened on May 22, 2004 '''DisneyCity (french as DisneyVille) A Canadian version of Downtown Disney contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs aslo it locks similar to Universal CityWalk . Opened on February 12,1998 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Wolfgang Puck Cafe '''- Celebrity chef's counter-serve chain offering signature pizzas, sandwiches & other light fare Opening Date: February 12,1998 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Annette’s Diner - Stroll into this all-American diner, sit yourself down at the counter and experience the golden age of rock’n’roll.Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Mickey's Kitchen - Treat yourself to the specialities of Mickey's Kitchen in the company of his friends and enjoy a little time to relax in this Italian inspired restaurant overlooking Lake Disney. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. Opening Date: 'June 8th, 2003. * '''Johnny Rockets '-''' '''an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Baskin-Robbins - an American ice cream parlor. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Cinnabon - an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. * Goofy's Candy Company - Whimsical Disney sweets shop with an array of candies & cupcakes plus a private party room. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Ghirardelli Soda Fountain and Chocolate Shop - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Peeps Store - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Jamba Juice Company- TBA.'' '' * Wetzel's Pretzels - a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''T-Rex Cafe - a prehistoric themed restaurant that includes a gift shop, along with animatronic dinosaurs that move and roar. T-Rex Cafe has differently-themed restaurant sections, such as prehistoric insects (which includes enlarged animatronic insects), ice age(which includes ice caves and animatronic mammoths), and under the sea (complete with jellyfish ceiling and large aquarium). In the dinosaur-themed area, a gift shop allows customers to "Build-A-Dino", which is provided by Build-A-Bear Workshop, who works in partnership with T-Rex. restaurants. Opening Date: 'March 16,2007 * '''Chili's Grill & Bar '- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. 'Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Red Lobster '- An American casual dining restaurant. 'Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''ESPN Zone '- a sports theme restaurant '''Opening Date: '''June 8th, 2003. * '''Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Buca di Beppo - an American restaurant chain specializing in Italian-American food.Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen - From Louisiana to you: delicious fresh seafood, flavorful ingredients and a proud family tradition of southern hospitality.Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen® Express - In a hurry? Not to worry! Get a taste of New Orleans to go. * McDonald's - Head through the famous yellow arches for some classic American burgers, fries and more. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Wildhorse Saloon - A country music dance club and BBQ restaurant which opened in 1998 to capitalize on the country/western dance craze at the time. It was operated by Levy Restaurants and Gaylord Entertainment Company. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''T.G.I. Friday's - an American restaurant chain focusing on casual dining Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Earl of Sandwich - Step inside the library of the 4th Earl of Sandwich and enjoy some of the finest hot subs in the world whilst overlooking Lake Disney. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''The NBA Expretence - A NBA Themed Restaurant Opening Date: '''May 15, 2019 * '''Five Guys - Come and try an authentic American burger! Create your burger with fresh produce: choice of 15 toppings for over 250,000 possibilities. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Fulton's Crab House - a Seafood Restaurant Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Canada. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''ABC Sports Grill & Brew '''- a Large, modern sports bar '''Opening Date: '''February 16,2016. * '''King Ludwig’s Castle - Take your seat in this brilliant Bavarian dining hall and fill up on food fit for a king. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Cold Stone Creamery - Ice cream chain offering design-your-own creations hand-mixed on a granite slab, plus shakes & more. Opening Date: 'February 12,1998 * '''Disney's Candy Cauldon '- Candy store with an exhibition kitchen, which turns out chocolate-covered strawberries & fudge. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Naples Ristorante e Pizzeria - Celebrate the charm, cuisine and spirit of southern Italy at this classic Neapolitan eatery. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * The Cheesecake Factory - Upscale casual international cuisine '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Planet Hollywood - Step inside the iconic blue planet and munch on an American menu amongst movie memorabilia straight from Tinsel Town. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Jack In The Box - an American fast-food restaurant chain Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Pizza Hut Express - an American restaurant chain with a Italian-American cuisine menu including pizza and pasta, as well as side dishes and desserts. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Panda Express - a fast casual restaurant chain Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''KFC - an American fast food restaurant chain Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Taco Bell - an American chain of fast food restaurants Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Moe's Southwest Grill - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 '''Current Shops * Virgin Megastore '- A Mega msuic store themed to msuic '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Note: '''On June 29th, 2018, Virgin discontinued their megastore chains. Due to this, it will be closing on December 14th, 2018 to be re-themed to Electronic City, an electronics megastore/exhibit which will open February 3rd, 2019. * '''Disney Canada Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Disney Canada Resort. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Rainforest Cafe Retail Shopping Village - Capture the magic and memories of your adventures in the Amazonian areas of Disneyland with this collection of adorable stuffed animals, great costumes and other tropical treats.Opening Date: '''June 8th, 2003 * '''Fireworks Factory - A pyrotechnics-themed restaurant operated by Levy Restaurants. According to the city's fictional backstory, Merriweather Pleasure manufactured fireworks in the building until one of his cigars caused an explosion. The restaurant was decorated with authentic pyrotechnic props from the Grucci family. Opening Date: 'February 12,1998 * '''Superstar Studios '- A long-time "make-your-own-video" studio '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Disney Fashion - This trendy fashion store in DisneyCity is the unmissable place-to-be for everyone looking for the latest Disney clothes, jewellery and accessories! The store features exclusive lines created by the latest, most fashionable designers. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Jessica's - A store featuring exclusively Jessica Rabbit merchandise from the 1989 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Sunglass Icon by Sunglass Hut - A international retailer of sunglasses and sunglass accessories founded in Miami, Florida, United States, in 1971. Sunglass Hut is part of the Italian-based Luxottica Group, the world’s largest eyewear company. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Pop Gallary - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''World of Toys - Calling all princesses, Peter Pans, fairies and other young adventurers! There are hundreds of toys in store for you here, together with beautiful costumes, princess dresses and exciting accessories-all in a glittering 'it's a small world' setting. Opening Date: 'February 12,1998 * '''GameStop '- The world's largest GameStop with exhibits, and sells both new and retro games and consoles. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Gap Factory Store - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Harley-Davidson - A "gear shop" operated by the Harley-Davidson franchiser. Opening Date: 'February 15,2005 * '''M&M's World Canada ' - an interactive M&M's store. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''P.I.X.A.R Store - a Pixar themed store. Opening Date: '''November 14, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Toys "R" Us * '''Disney Store - The whole Disney universe in a single store!Discover all the famous Disney franchises, from soft toys to tableware and accessories.Become an apprentice Jedi at the special Star Wars saga area and create your own lightsaber! And don’t miss out on the gourmet area featuring sweets and Mickey and Minnie kitchen utensils. Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Planet Hollywood On Location - A shop in Planet Hollywood Opening Date: 'February 12,1998. * '''Mickey's Groove '- Disney chacter merchinedice '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Boutique King Ludwig's Castle - In this fairytale castle discover hidden treasures such as, a well-known brand of scented candles, Paris souvenirs, retro themed gifts & medival knights. * New York Harley Davldson - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''Disney's Pin Traders - A Disney pin store Opening Date: 'February 12,1998. * '''Build-A-Dino® by Build-A-Bear Workshop '- A prehistoric themed version of Build-A-Bear Workshop '''Opening Date: '''August 5,2011. * '''Barnes & Noble - a book store Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TBA Opening Date: 'February 12,1998 * '''Skechers '- a Skechers-themed store. 'Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''American Eagle Outfitters. '-a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * Crocs - Casual comfort footwear '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Walt Disney Store '''- A Disney Themed Store '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''World of Disney - A disney themed store Opening Date: '''February 12,1998. * '''The Lego Store - You are the Master Builder! Discover the world of Disney's in LEGO form, ready to reconstruct your favourite scenes at home or create new adventures made from your wildest dreams. A massive selection of sets and individual figures. Opening Date: '''February 19,2002 '''Former Stores * Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 '''Closing Date: '''July 6, 2018 '''Replaced by: Pixar Store Current Attraction's And Entertainment * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Kellogg's Factory - TBA Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''8TRAX - A 1970s and 1980s themed dance club. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Adventurers Club - A 1930s-style British explorers' club that featured a staff of flamboyant characters portrayed by improv actors. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Neon Armadillo - A club featuring live country music bands Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Comedy Warehouse - A nightclub which featured an improv comedy troupe. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Mannequins Dance Palace - A techno-trance multi-story dance club which featured a revolving lighted dance floor. The club featured nightly light shows with synchronized music and live performances by human "mannequins". Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Motion - A dance club which featured Top 40 music videos. Opening Date: '''February 12, 2001 * '''Wildhorse Saloon - A country music dance club and BBQ restaurant which opened in 1998 to capitalize on the country/western dance craze at the time. It was operated by Levy Restaurants and Gaylord Entertainment Company. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''DisneyCity Jazz Company - A club featuring live jazz musicians. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Rock 'n' Roll Beach Club - A rock-themed dance club which featured live bands (usually local cover bands). Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''XZFR Rockin' Rollerdrome - A club where guests could strap on skates and dance to rock and roll Opening Date: 'February 12, 1998 * '''M&M's World Canada ' - an interactive M&M's store. '''Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 * '''Videopolis Canada - playing new wave music on 170 video screens. Opening Date: '''February 12, 1998 * '''Pixar Mini Golf – A miniature golf course The facility has six different and intricately themed courses: Toy Story,A Bugs Life,Cars,Finding Nemo,Monsters Inc and The Incredibles Opening Date: '''June 6, 2007 * '''BET Soundstage - A hip-hop and R&B dance club operated by Black Entertainment Television (formerly BET Holdings Inc). Opening Date: February 12, 1998 * DisneyCity Rising Star (Karaoke Club featuring Live Band and Backup Singers & Dancers) Opening Date: 'April 20,2008 *'DisneyQuest Toronto - a indoor interactive theme park with a arcade Opening Date: 'February 12,1998 *'DisneyCity Arcade Complex: Featuring 80s Classics! - an arcade Opening Date: 'February 12,1998 * '''AMC Theater 24 DisneyCity '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. 'Opening Date: '''February 12,1998 Hotels and Resorts * '''Disneyland Toronto Resort Hotel '- Part of Disneyland Toronto, this modern, themed hotel is within a 15-minute walk of the 5 Parks and DisneyCity 'Opening Date: '''April 16,1996. * '''Disney's Art of Animation Canada '- Set in park, this colorful animation-themed resort has Bright rooms feature decor inspired by Disney movies, plus free Wi-Fi, flat-screen TVs and minifridges. Suites have kitchenettes and 2 bathrooms. Room service is available. '''Opening Date: June 18, 2014 * Disney’s PIXAR Resort - A Pixar themed hotel Opening Date: '''Jully 22,2017 * '''Disney's Pop Century Resort Canada - this colorful nostalgia-themed resort highlighting pop culture from the 1950s to the 1990s Opening Date: '''July 4, 2004 * '''Walt Disney's MGM Studios Toronto Resort - TBA Opening Date: 'March 17,2000. * '''Buena Vista Resort Hotel '-''' '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''April 16,1996 * '''DoubleTree Suites - A clone of the one at Orlando Opening Date: '''April 16,1996 * '''Disney's Grand Canadian Resort & Spa - TBA Opening Date: 'April 16,1996 * '''Shades of Green Canada '- TBA '''Opening Date: '''April 16,1996 * '''Disney’s American Resort - A resort themed to New York City, Chicago, Florida, California and Sans Francisco. Opening Date: '''April 16,1996 * '''Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge 'Canada '- a resort themed to a African Wildlife Preserve Opening Date: May 22, 2004 * Hilton Toronto Buena Vista Palace - TBA Opening Date: 'April 16,1996 * '''Holiday Inn Lake Buena Vista Downtown Toronto '- TBA '''Opening Date: '''April 16,1996 * '''Disney's Paradise Pier Canada Hotel - This relaxed, boardwalk-themed hotel is an 8-minute walk from DisneyCity shopping and a 15-minute walk from the front gate of Disneyland Toronto''' Opening Date: ''March 17,2000.' Category:Disney Parks Category:Canada Category:Theme Parks